Mewtwo
|gatunek = Pokémon Genetyczny |typ = |zdolność = Ciśnienie |ukryta zdolność = Załamanie |wzrost = 2.0 m / 6'07" |waga = 122.0 kg / 269.0 lbs. |grupa = Legendarny |samiec = 100% |samica = 0% |kolor = Fioletowy |kroki = 30855 - 31109 |złapanie = 3 ( ) |ciało = Plik:Body06.png |łapa = Plik:F150.png }} Mewtwo (jap. ミュウツー Mewtwo) jest to Legendarny Pokemon typu . Może ewoluować za pomocą Mewtwonitu X i Y w dwie różne formy: Mega Mewtwo X i Mega Mewtwo Y. Jest to jeden z najbardziej znanych Pokémonów, będący gwiazdą dwóch filmów, a w I generacji Pokémon o najwyższych statystykach bazowych. W Generation VI, Mega Mewtwo X i Y mają najwyższe statystyki bazowe spośród wszystkich Pokémonów. Nazwa Mewtwo to kombinacja dwóch słów Mew(z którego DNA powstał), oraz Dwa (co wskazuje na to, że jest to klon). Brzmi to także podobnie do słowa mutant. Wygląd right Mewtwo jest dwunożnym Pokemonem o fioletowo-szarym ciele. Posiada długi, gruby fioletowy ogon, a jego ręce i nogi zakończone są okrągłymi zgrubieniami. Na głowie widoczne są dwa podobne do rogów wyrostki. Bardzo charakterystycznymi cechami wyglądu Mewtwo są jego zimne, purpurowe oczy (które stają się niebieskie podczas walki) oraz dziwny "przewód" wychodzący z głowy, przypominający dodatkową szyję. Podejrzewa się, że jest to drugi rdzeń kręgowy, zwiększający przepływ krwi i wzmacniający ataki psychiczne Mewtwo. Geneza Podobnie do Mew, Mewtwo ma pewne cechy kotów, lecz jego budowa ciała jest znacznie większa w wyniku mutowania genów. Mewtwo ma także pewne cechy szarego kosmity. Zachowanie Jego serce jest zimne jak głaz, a sam Mewtwo nie czuje żadnych emocji poza chęcią pokonania swoich przeciwników. Jest to jednak wynik genetycznych eksperymentów, jakie przeprowadzono na jego DNA. Niektórzy twierdzą, że w jego oczach widać smutek po stracie kogoś bliskiego. Potrafi lewitować, porozumiewać się telepatycznie i przejąć kontrolę nad czyimś umysłem. By zwiększyć swoje moce pozostaje w bezruchu. Dla najbliższych jest ogromnie opiekuńczy. Stosunek do Pokemonów i Ludzi Dla innych Pokemonów jest bardzo pomocny i opiekuńczy. Często używa swej mocy, aby im pomagać, a w ekstremalnych warunkach nawet ratować im życie. Nigdy jednak nie nabrał zaufania do ludzi. Jeśli jednak któregoś uratował zrobił to "przypadkiem" próbując ocalić jego Pokemony. Życie ludzi jest mu obojętne ze względu na zło, jakie mu wyrządzili. (wcześniej chciał zniszczyć ludzi jak i ich Pokemony twierdząc, że zbłaźniły się służąc człowiekowi) Zdolności specjalne Mewtwo może nauczyć się wszystkich ataków oprócz Smoczego Meteoru Filmy (link) link=http://www.kreskowki.tv/kreskowka/pokaz/4319/pokemon_01:_zemsta_mewtwo|200px link=http://www.kreskowki.tv/kreskowka/pokaz/4329/pokemon_01b:_powrot_mewtwo|200px link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e_8ys7zcBj4|200px link=http://www.animeflavor.com/pokemon-xy-episode-0-mewtwo-prologue-to-awakening|200px link=http://dubbed-scene.com/pokémon-the-movie-16-genesect-and-the-legend-awakened|200px link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MbXvE4mo1Rw|200px Wpisy w Pokédexie |wpis=It was created by a scientist after years of horrific gene splicing and DNA engineering experiments. (Został stworzony przez naukowców po latach przerażających eksperymentów inżynierii genetycznej)|2= |wpis=Its DNA is almost the same as Mew's. However, its size and disposition are vastly different. (Jego DNA jest prawie takie samo jak Mew. Jednak, ich wymiary i natura bardzo się różni)}} |wpis=Because its battle abilities were raised to the ultimate level, it thinks only of defeating its foes. (Ponieważ jego zdolności bojowe zostały podniesione do najwyższego poziomu myśli tylko o pokonaniu swych przeciwników)}} |wpis=It usually remains motionless to conserve energy, so that it may unleash its full power in battle. (Zazwyczaj pozostaje w bezruchu, aby oszczędzać energię i wyzwolić całą moc podczas walki)}} |wpis=It usually remains motionless to conserve energy, so that it may unleash its full power in battle. (Zazwyczaj pozostaje w bezruchu, aby oszczędzać energię i wyzwolić całą moc podczas walki)}} |wpis=Because its battle abilities were raised to the ultimate level, it thinks only of defeating its foes. (Ponieważ jego zdolności bojowe zostały podniesione do najwyższego poziomu myśli tylko o pokonaniu swych przeciwników)}} |wpis=Mewtwo is a Pokémon that was created by genetic manipulation. However, even though the scientific power of humans created this Pokémon's body, they failed to endow Mewtwo with a compassionate heart. (Mewtwo to Pokémon, który został stworzony przez manipulację genetyczną. Jednak, mimo że siła naukowa ludzi stworzyła ciało tego Pokémona, to nie udało im się wyposażyć Mewtwo w współczujące serce.)}} |wpis=A Pokémon that was created by genetic manipulation. However, even though the scientific power of humans made its body, they failed to give it a warm heart. (Pokémon, który został stworzony przez manipulację genetyczną. Jednak, mimo że siła naukowa ludzi stworzyła jego ciało, nie udało im się dać mu serdecznego serca.)}} |wpis=A Pokémon whose genetic code was repeatedly recombined for research. It turned vicious as a result. (Pokémon, którego kod genetyczny został wielokrotnie zmieniony podczas badań. Okazało się to tragiczne w skutkach.)}} |wpis=It was created by a scientist after years of horrific gene-splicing and DNA-engineering experiments. (Został stworzony przez naukowców po latach przerażających eksperymentów inżynierii genetycznej)}} |wpis=A Pokémon created by recombining Mew's genes. It's said to have the most savage heart among Pokémon. (Pokémon stworzony przez rekombinację genów Mew. Jak mówią, aby mieć najbardziej dzikie serce spośród innych Pokémonów.)}} |wpis=Because its battle abilities were raised to the ultimate level, it thinks only of defeating its foes. (Ponieważ jego zdolności bojowe zostały podniesione do najwyższego poziomu myśli tylko o pokonaniu swych przeciwników)}} |wpis=It usually remains motionless to conserve energy, so that it may unleash its full power in battle. (Zazwyczaj pozostaje w bezruchu, aby oszczędzać energię i wyzwolić całą moc podczas walki)}} |wpis=A Pokémon created by recombining Mew's genes. It's said to have the most savage heart among Pokémon. (Pokémon stworzony przez rekombinację genów Mew. Jak mówią, aby mieć najbardziej dzikie serce spośród innych Pokémonów.)}} |wpis=A Pokémon created by recombining Mew's genes. It's said to have the most savage heart among Pokémon. (Pokémon stworzony przez rekombinację genów Mew. Jak mówią, aby mieć najbardziej dzikie serce spośród innych Pokémonów.)}} |wpis=It was created by a scientist after years of horrific gene-splicing and DNA-engineering experiments. (Został stworzony przez naukowców po latach przerażających eksperymentów inżynierii genetycznej)}} |wpis=A Pokémon created by recombining Mew's genes. It's said to have the most savage heart among Pokémon. (Pokémon stworzony przez rekombinację genów Mew. Jak mówią, aby mieć najbardziej dzikie serce spośród innych Pokémonów.)}} }} Lokalizacje |wpis=Cerulean Cave|2= |wpis=Time Capsule Event}} |wpis=[[Trade]]}} |wpis=[[Trade]]}} |wpis=Cerulean Cave}} |wpis=[[Trade]]}} |wpis=[[Trade]]}} |wpis=[[Trade]]}} |wpis=[[Trade]]}} |wpis=Cerulean Cave}} |wpis=Wymiana Mystery Gift}} |wpis=Wymiana}} |wpis=Unknown Dungeon}} }} Umiejętności Statystyki podstawowe Łącznie: 680 Skuteczność typów Poprzez poziom Poprzez TM/HM VI generacja= Poprzez hodowlę Ciekawostki *Mewtwo jest jedynym Pokemonem z 680 punktami bazowymi, który nie jest rodzajem maskotki, oraz nie jest częścią żadnego Legendarnego Trio. *Cytat z jednego z czasopism Pokémon Mansion stwierdza, że Mewtwo ma urodziny 06 lutego. *Mewtwo jest przedstawiony na drzwiach do latarni Billa w Mystery at the Lighthouse chociaż w tym momencie Mewtwo był widziany tylko przez swoich twórców i Zespół R. *W Pokedexie Mewtwo jest przed Mew, mimo iż jest to jego klon. (stąd wywnioskować można, że Mew powstał tylko poto, aby być dawcą genu dla Mewtwo) *Wyspa Niue wydała pamiątkową monetę jednodolarową z wizerunkiem Mewtwo na rewersie i herbem na awersie. *Mega Ewolucje Mewtwo posiadają najwyższe statystyki bazowe pośród wszystkich Pokemonów. Każdy po 780. **Mega Mewtwo X posiada najwiękrzy współczynnik ataku pośród Pokemonów, ponadto ma najpotężniejszy specjalny atak wśród pokemonów typu **Mega Mewtwo Y posiada najwiękrzy współczynnik specjalnego ataku pośród wszystkich poemonów typu *Mega Mewtwo Y to pierwsza Mega Ewolucja, jaka się ukazała, Jeszcze zanim Mega Ewolucja została ogłoszona. **Przed ogłoszeniem Mega Ewolucju Mega Mewtwo Y był nazywany Mewtwo's "Awakened Form" ze względy na rolę w 16 filmie ***Termin ten użyty został także w adaptacji Mangi filmu, choć żadne inne oficjalne źródło jego nie używało Mega Ewolucje Kategoria:Pokémon